A Brathen Love Story
by brookefanatic
Summary: Brooke Gets drunk at a Party, and some guy rapes her, and Nathan walks in, I really Suck at Summaries, So Check it out! Total Brathen! OLD PEN NAME annarox On Hiatus
1. The Big Party

Brathen Story

INTRODUCTION- Nathan and Haley never got Married, But they did Date, Lucas and Brooke are Brother and Sister specifically Twins and are Bestfriends, Lucas is Single, Peyton and Jake are dating, Jake doesnt have a daughter, Nathan and Lucas are not Brothers, But they are Bestfriends and Jake is there bestfriend to, Haley, Peyton and Brooke are the Best of Friends and the Most Popular Girls in School, and the Guys are the Most Popular Guys in School... All Together They Rule Tree Hill High.

Summary- Brooke Gets drunk at a Party, and some guy rapes her, and Nathan walks in...

Chapter 1 -The Big Party-

Brooke is sitting at the Kitchen Table drinking a Red Bull and reading the new "In Touch" Magazine, when Lucas walks in.

"Hey Sis!" Lucas said while pouring himself a Glass of Orange Juice...

"Did you Know Brad and Jen are getting a Divorce?" Brooke asked excited...

"No! But why are you excited about that?" Lucas asked sitting next to her...

"Because, Brad is now officially on the Market" Brooke said squealing and clapping...

"You do realize He's as old as Dad, right Brooke?" Lucas asked almost Laughing...

"Thank You Lucas! You have Now officially Scarred me for Life" Brooke said with a disgusted face...

"Sorry Sis!" Lucas apoligized...

Brooke knew she couldnt stay mad at her Brother for Long, He was her Bestfriend...

"It's Ok! I forgive you!" Brooke said getting up and giving Lucas a Kiss on the head...

Karen walked into the Kitchen...

"Hey Mom!" Brooke and Lucas said in Unison...

"Hello my Beautiful Children!" Karen said giving them both a Kiss...

"Oh Mom, Lucas and I are not gonna be home tonight after school, Theres a Party at Nates" Brooke said...

"What Kind of Party?" Karen asked suspiciously...

"It's kind of an "Welcome Back Ravens Basketball Team and Ravens Cheerleaders" Party" Lucas said and Brooke nodded her head in agreement...

"Alright, But be home at 1 No Later, OK?" Karens said...

They both nodded there Heads "Yes" And left for School...

It was a long day at school and everyone was anxiously awaiting for the Final Bell so they could Party at Nathans Apartment, Once School let out for the weekend, they were all happy to be out of there, and Head to Nathans for the Party...

Brooke Changed at Peytons House with Peyton and Haley. The Guys were already at Nathans. Haley didn't want to go but Brooke was forcing her, After the Break up Haley and Nathan remained Friends, She just didnt want to go because she had a Killer Exam on Monday and would rather stay home and study, But she Knew Brooke wouldn't Let her... Once they were Dressed they headed for the Party...

"Come on Girls, Lets Party!" Brooke said...

They walked in and there was atleast a good 50-60 people there already...

Brooke made her way over to the Keg where Nathan and Lucas were Standing talking...

"Hey Guys" Brooke smiled...

"Hey Brooke!" Nathan smiled Back...

"Hey Sis!" Lucas said simply...

"So Nate! Who in the Hell are all these People?" Brooke asked taking a sip of her Budlight...

"Brooke! You'll have to tell me because I have No clue" Nathan Laughed...

"Nathan! You are something else" Brooke laughed and walked away...

Later on that Night, Brooke was Pretty wasted and dancing with some random guy, He grabbed her hand and led her into the Spare Bedroom, Once they got in there he shut the door...

"What's Goin On?" Brooke asked Kind of groggy From the Beer...

"You and Me Baby! Thats whats going on" The Guy said Pushing Brooke on the Bed...

When she fell on the bed, He climbed on top of her, and Ripped her Shirt off...

Nathan was walking around and saw that his spare bedroom door was closed after he left it opened, so he walked in, and to his surprise, He saw Brooke passed out and what Looked like a Bloody Lip and Some guy on top of her...

"GET THE HELL OFF HER" Nathan Yelled...

"GET OUT" The Guy Yelled back...

Nathan ran over to the bed, Pulling the Guy off, Punching him in the Face a couple of times, the Guy got up and ran out the door, Pushing passed Lucas...

"Brooke, Brooke! Come on Wake Up, Please" Nathan Begged...

Lucas walked in and saw Brooke laying on the bed, Passed out...

"What the Hell Happened?" Lucas asked running to his sisters side...

"I walked in and some guy was Raping her, Luke" Nathan said Pissed...

"What?" Lucas asked extremley Pissed...

"Im Sorry Luke" Nathan said...

"Not your fault Nate, you got him off her" Lucas said and Nate Nodded "I Can't take her home like this, My mom will Flip out" Lucas said running his fingers through his hair...

"Keep her here, Call your mom and tell her, Brookes staying at Peytons" Nathan said...

"Alright, Thanks Man" Lucas said walking out...

The Party was now over, and everyone Left...

Nathan walked into the Room Brooke was sleeping in, Covering her up and sitting next to her, He took her hand in His...

"Brooke! I am so sorry for not being here for you sooner, I wish I would have walked in before anything Happened, God If I ever see that guy again, he's gonna wish he was never Born..." Nathan said Kissing the top of Brookes head...

He Layed next to her for awhile, Not meaning to Fall asleep but he did... He rolled over and held Brooke as they both Slept...

The Next Morning, Brooke woke up, Noticing the Room she was in was not hers, She looked around and then felt a Manly Hand around her waste, She looked to her side, and saw Nathan Scott. And she was shocked to say the Least, Lots of thoughts running through her Mind...

"OMG! I Slept with Nathan Scott, My Brothers Bestfriend, Oh wait, we are both Dressed, Maybe we were gonna but then Passed out. Oh God!" Brookes mind was full of thoughts...

She tried to get out of Nathans Grasp without waking him up, but that didn't work so well...

"Brooke?" Nathan said sleepily...

" Nathan! Please give me a good answer as to why were in Bed together?" Brooke said...

"Oh Ummm... You Passed out and after everyone left I came into cover you up and Must have fallen asleep myself" Nathan said telling her the truth but Just leaving out one little tidbit...

"So we didn't sleep together or even try to sleep together?" Brooke asked...

"No Brooke, We didnt sleep together, well we did Just not like that" Nathan smiled...

But for some reason his smile made her Heart Jump a mile...

"Ok! Thank you Nate" Brooke smiled Back...

And for some reason her smile made his heart Jump a mile...

"For what?" Nathan asked...

"For being a Perfect Gentlmen and Not doing what I thought we did" Brooke said...

"Oh No Problem" Nathan said...

"Well I Should Get home" Brooke said...

"Well when you get there, and your Mom says "How was Peytons?" Just say fine, Lucas called and told her you were staying there" Nathan smiled...

"Alright! Thanks for the warning" Brooke said...

Nathan nodded and Put his hands in his Pockets, and Brooke walked by Giving him a Kiss on the cheek that made his heart jump, when she got to the door, she opened it, turned back to Nathan...

"Thanks again Nate, For letting me stay here, You're a Good friend" Brooke said smiling and walking out the door...


	2. Finding out

Chapter 2 -Finding Out-

After That weekend, Monday Rolled around and that Meant School...

Brooke and Lucas showed up to School and Met the Gang at the courtyard...

"Hey Guys!" Lucas said walking up with Brooke not Far Behind...

"Hey" Peyton, Jake, Nathan and Haley all said in Unison...

"Hey Brooke!" Nathan smiled...

"Hey!" Brooke Smiled back...

"So Brooke! How are you after everything that happened at the Party, I mean after that guy Raped you?" Haley Asked...

"What?" Brooke asked Shocked...

"You Know Haley, for a Smart girl, You can be pretty Dumb" Nathan added in...

"What? I thought you told her Nathan" Haley said...

"Wait a Minute, Tutorgirl did you just say I was Raped?" Brooke asked confused...

"Im Sorry Brooke!" Haley said...

"Nathan, You knew about this and said Nothing? I can't believe you! When we woke up together..." Everyone turned and Looked at Nathan "you said I Passed out and you fell asleep after you covered me up, I can't even Believe you Lied to me, I thought you were better than that" Brooke said with tears forming in her eyes...

"Brooke, I'm Sorry, But..." Nathan was cut off by Brooke...

"Save it Nathan!" Brooke said and walked away Crying...

The day was going by pretty slow, Brooke was still Ignoring her friends and her Brother. She was sitting in Algebra Bored out of her mind, and decided she needed to Get out...

"Yes Brooke!" Mrs. Dowell said...

"I'm sorry to Interupt, But may I please go to the Ladies room?" Brooke asked as sweet as she could...

"Of Course Brooke!" Mrs. Dowell Smiled...

Brooke walked out of Class and to her Locker and Leaned against it...

"Hello Brooke!" An Unfamiliar Voice said...

"Uhhh Hi!" Brooke said Confused...

"Oh you dont remember, It's Ok, You were pretty wasted" The Guys said...

"Whats Your Name?" Brooke asked...

"Felix Tagarro" Felix said...

"Ok! Doesn't Ring a Bell! How do I know you?" Brooke asked...

"Dont Worry! You'll Remember in time!" Felix Smiled...

Brooke was starting to Get freaked out by this...

"Don't and I repeat Don't tell anyone" Felix said with kind of Harsh Voice that Brooke remembered...

"Oh My God! You Raped Me!" Brooke said Loudly...

"Shut your Mouth! And the Next time I see that Nathan kid He's getting this" Felix showed her the gun that was in his Pocket...

"Don't! What did Nate do to you? Please don't Hurt Him! Please!" Brooke begged almost Crying...

"He Punched me after he Pulled me off you, and Noone I mean Noone Punches Felix Tagarro and Gets away with it" Felix said Pissed...

"Please Don't Hurt him! Please!" Brooke begged some more...

"To Late! He's dead next time I see him, And I will Kill you if you even try to stop me" Felix Kissed Brookes head and walked away...

Brooke sat down against the Lockers and Cried when Nathan walked around the Corner, He saw her and ran to her, He sat down and Put his arm around her shoulder for Comfort, But she grabbed him and held on tight not letting him go, he knew something was really wrong...

"Brooke! You're Shaking! Whats Wrong?" Nathan asked worried...

"We gotta get out of here Nate!" Brooke said through Cries...

"Ok Where do you wanna go?" Nathan asked...

"Your Place, my moms home" Brooke stated...

"Ok!" Nathan said...

When they got to Nathans Apt. They walked inside and sat on the Couch...

"Nate!" Brooke said...

"Yeah?" Nathan Asked...

"Who was the Guy that Raped me?" Brooke asked almost in tears again...

"I dont Know! I've Never seen him Before" Nathan stated..

"Yeah, Me either" Brooke whispered..

"What?" Nathan asked confused...

"Nothing! What Color was he, Black? White? Hispanice? Indian? Mexican?" Brooke asked afraid of what his answer will be...

"Hawain" Nathan stated...

"Nathan! Right before you showed up at my Locker, This guy I Never met came to me, told me his name was Felix Tagarro, Showed me a gun, and said... he... was... gonna..." Brooke couldn't say another word, the tears just came...

"Brooke! look at me, What did he say he was gonna do?" Nathan asked...

"Kill You! And Me, Nathan he was Hawain" Brooke cried and Nathan grabbed her and pulled her into a Hug...

"Brooke! Listen to me. I will not let anything happen to you, Ok?" Nathan said...

Brooke nodded her head and Looked up to see Nathan starring at her, and that made her feel safe... They slowly Moved there heads towards eachother, There Lips Met, and they Kissed Passionatly, Until Brooke Pulled away...

"Oh My God! Nathan I Have to go!" Brooke said shocked at what just happened and started to walk away...

"Brooke, Wait!" Nathan said...

"Nathan! I'm Sorry! This was a Mistake, You're my Brothers Bestfriend for gods sake, I was Just... It was a Mistake, Im Sorry Nate!" Brooke ran out the door...

Nathan sighed and sat down onto the Couch trying to figure out what in the world just happened...


	3. Scared!

Sorry I Haven't UDed in awhile, But my Internet got shut off Due to Not Payin the Cable Bills lmao... Please Read and Reply, the More Replies I get the Faster I UD :)

Chapter 3 -Scared-

Brooke and Nathan had spent the Past week Ignoring eachother Afraid of what the other would say to eachother if they were Face to Face... Brooke was Laying in her bed! She didn't want to Hurt Nathan's Feelings by telling him She only Liked him as a Friend... Infact she wasn't sure How she Felt about him... after the Kiss, Brooke wasnt so sure she wanted to Be "Just Friends" with Nathan, She felt a Connection, But a connection she couldnt do, Because of Lucas who Just happened to Be Nathans Bestfriend, Not to Mention Brookes Twin Brother... She was so Confused as to what to do! So she did her Best to Ignore him and walk the other way when she saw him coming her way...

Nathan was Laying in his Bed, trying to figure out how everything got so complicated... Not just two weeks ago, Brooke was Lucas's Twin, thats all she was to Nathan and a Friend... But now Nathan was Hoping she was more! What was he Out of his Mind? He didnt Understand it, Nathan went out with all of the other girls in school but wouldnt think twice about ever dating Brooke, He had dated, Peyton and even Tutorgirl as Brooke calls her, Nathan smiled at the thought of Brookes Nickname for Haley... She had Nicknames for everyone, For Lucas there was Broody, For Peyton there was Goldielocks, For Haley Tutorgirl, For Tim DIM, and for Nathan there was Nothing, he often wondered how everyone else ended up with a Nickname but him, even Tim got one, Granted its not a Nice one but he still has one, But Nathan nope...

Brooke awoke to the Light sounds of someone Knocking on her door...

"Come In" She said in a Sleepily Voice...

"Hey Honey! Breakfast is almost ready" Karen said to her Daughter...

"Ok mom, I'll be right there!" Brooke said in a sad tone her Mom often knew about...

"Brooke Honey! Whats the Matter?" Karen asked Concerned sitting on her bed...

"Nothin mom!" Brooke lied hoping her mom hadnt found out about the Party...

"Brooke! Sweetie, you know you can tell me anything!" Karen urged...

"I Know mom, But Honestly, Nothing is wrong" Brooke smiled a fake smile...

"Alright! well hurry up, Breakfast is getting cold" Karen said walking out of the room and Brooke Nodded...

Brooke got out of bed and Walked to her closet, she Grabbed a Pink Tank top, and some Blue Jeans, and some Pink sandles that were sitting by her Bed... She walked into the Kitchen and sat down Next to Lucas...

"Hey Sis!" Lucas smiled...

Brooke gave him a dirty look she was still mad at him for Lying to her, Lucas has never Lied to her before...

"Brooke, Lucas, Whats goin on with you two? You have barley said two words to eachother in almost a week." Karen asked...

"Well I just dont appreciate being lied to" Brooke smirked at Lucas...

"Brooke! I'm sorry! What More do you want me to say?" Lucas asked in the hopes that she'd forgive him...

"I dont Know Lucas! How about the truth for once? Or is that to Over-rated for you?" Brooke asked snottily...

"Brooke! You Know I..." Brooke Cut Lucas off...

"Im gonna go for a walk" Brooke got up and walked out the door slamming it Behind her... Lucas looked down sad...

"Im sorry I asked" Karen said getting up and walking into the other room Leaving Lucas alone to Ponder his thoughts...

Brooke was walking around town and then decided to go to the one Place she had always gone to when she was feeling like Crap even though she was still mad at this person...

"Knock Knock!" Brooke said walking into Peytons bedroom...

"Oh Hey Brooke! Whats Up?" Peyton asked...

"I just got into a fight with Lucas! And I didnt know where to go." Brooke said with Tears forming in her eyes...

"Come here! Sit down!" Peyton said as Brooke sat Next to her, she Hugged her friend...

"Peyton! Will you be completley Honest with me, If I ask you some Question?" Brooke asked...

"Of Course Brooke!" Peyton said...

"Ok! Peyton! Was I raped?" Brooke asked Crying now...

"No! Almost but When Nathan walked in He Just had your shirt off you... I Have never seen Nathan so Mad and Upset in His life" Peyton said...

"But! Tutorgirl said I was?" Brooke asked more to herself...

"Brooke! Haley maybe a Smart Girl, But she wasnt there, she left early, She didnt exactly Know what Happened, Nobody did but Nathan" Peyton said...

"Can we Please not say his name?" Brooke asked, Peyton narrowed an Eyebrow at her...

"Why is that exactly?" Peyton asked suspiciously...

"No Reason." Brooke Lied...

"Brooke! You dont have to lie to me! I'm your bestfriend" Peyton Urged just like Karen had earlier that day...

"I Know! Alright, i'll tell you, But you have to promise to Keep it a secret, Ok?" Brooke asked...

"I Promise!" Peyton said...

"Nathan Kissed me!" Brooke said quietly...

"What?" Peyton screamed...

"P. Sawyer, Do Not act so Surprised!" Brooke Laughed...

"Well B. Davis! I am surprised, because it's Nathan Scott, Lucas's Bestfriend" Peyton Smiled...

"I Know!" Brooke looked down ashamed...

"Brooke! Do you like Nathan?" Peyton asked...

"What? No!" Brooke said...

"Brooke, yes you do! I Know you do! I can see it in your eyes" Peyton sat up "It's ok that you like him" She finished...

"Is it?" Is It really?" Brooke asked...

"Of Course" Peyton smiled...

"I dont think Lucas would think it was ok" Brooke said...

"Brooke! Who cares what he thinks?" Peyton asked...

"I Care! Look Peyton, yes I like Nathan ok? But Lucas is my Brother and I Love Him!" Brooke said Crying again...

"Brooke! I Know you love Lucas, but you cant live your whole Life going by what Lucas would Think" Peyton said...

"Yeah! Look Goldie Locks! I gotta go, But I'll see ya Later" Brooke said getting up and walking to the door...

"Ok Brooke! See Ya!" Peyton said and layed back down...

Nathan was walking into the Video store, when Brooke walked out...

"Hey!" Nathan said nervously...

"Hey!" Brooke said just as uncomfortable...

They stood there in silence for a couple of Minutes before Nathan started Talking...

"So ummm... How...How are you?" Nathan stammered...

"ummm Good! You?" Brooke questioned...

"Good!" Nathan said "So What Movies did you Buy?" Nathan asked starting up a conversation...

"Oh Umm... A walk to remember, The Notebook, and The Man in the Moon" Brooke said with a small smile...

"Chick Flicks? Nice" Nathan said laughing a little...

"Yeah! Look Nate, I Should go" Brooke said starting to walk away but Nathan grabbed her arm...

"Nathan!" Brooke started but was cut off by Nathans Lips pressing against hers, They stood there and Kissed in front of the Video store for about two minutes... Until Nathan pulled away...

"Tell me you didnt feel anything?" Nathan asked...

"Nathan, I.." Brooke was cut off by Nathan again...

"Brooke! Look me in the eyes and tell me you didnt feel a thing when I Kissed you.." Nathan said...

"I'm sorry Nate! But I didnt" Brooke Lied...

"Your Lying! I Know you are, Your Just Scared!" Nathan said...

"Scared! Scared of what?" Brooke asked getting Pissed off at the Minute...

"Scared of how you feel! Of what others might think! Scared of actually feeling the same way about me as I do about you!" Nathan said...

"Oh really? You Know what Nathan? You think your so smart, You dont think it's possible for any girl to Not be attracted to you, Well News Flash Mr. Allstate, Basketball, Babe Magnet Star, I'm Not Attracted to you!" Brooke Yelled...

"Really?" Nathan asked...

"Yeah!" Brooke said Pissed...

"Then tell me this. Why did you Kiss me back? Why Didnt you Pull away?" Nathan asked...

"I...I..." Brooke couldnt say anything because that was the Question, Why did she Kiss him Back?

"Exactly! You Like me! You Just wont admit it" Nathan said as he walked away leaving Brooke alone with her thoughts...

Nathan went back to his apartment and sat down, he turned on the TV and was switching Channels and stopped at Smallville and watched it, He layed down on the couch and started getting into the show when there was light Knock on the door, He got up and walked over to it, He opened it and to his surprise he saw a soaked Brooke from the rain, standing there...

"Your right! I Do like you!" Brooke said and Jumped up and wrapped her arms around Nathans Neck and smiled sweetley at him and Kissed hm...

hahaha... A Cliffhanger.. What Happens Next? lmao...

Spoilers:

Does Lucas find out about Brooke and Nathan?

What Happens if he does find out?

Stay Tuned! And Please R/R


	4. Lucas Knows!

Chapter 4 -Lucas Knows!-

Brooke and Nathan were still standing there Kissing, Brooke was still soaked from the Rain, Nathan Pulled away from the Kiss and shut the door behind them...

"Brooke!" Nathan started but Brooke cut him off...

"No Nathan! Dont say anything, Just Listen, I was walking around and Thinking about what you said, and your right, I was scared, But I dont wanna be scared anymore Nate!" Brooke smiled...

"Good to Know! I Like you a lot Brooke!" Nathan smiled back...

"I Like you to! But Nathan noone can Know about us, Not yet anyways, and especially Lucas, he can not find out! Ok?" Brooke said...

"Ok! But Brooke! Im not ashamed of us" Nathan said...

"Me either! I Just dont think they'd be ready! And Lucas will kill you if he finds out" Brooke said...

"Luke is my Bestfriend!" Nathan stated...

"But hes my Brother, and Im More important to him than you are" Brooke Giggled...

"Fare enough" Nathan Laughed... "So what do you wanna do? We have the whole place to ourselves" Nathan winked...

"Nate! Im not sleeping with you" Brooke Laughed...

"I wasnt thinking that" Nathan said and Brooke looked at him questionly "Ok So I was, But we have a TV, Lets watch a Movie" Nathan smiled...

"What Movie?" Brooke asked sitting on the couch...

"How about Napolean Dynomite?" Nathan asked showing her the Movie...

"No!" Brooke stated...

"Why Not?" Nathan asked...

"Because everytime I watch that Movie, My IQ Drops 30 Percent" Brooke Laughed...

"But Brooke! Its so Funny, He says "Tina ya Fat Lard, Come Get your Dinner" Please" Nathan Begged while Mimicking the Movie...

"Noway" Brooke laughed...

"Gosh" Nathan Mimicked again Hoping Brooke would Break...

"Fine" Brooke threw her arms up in defeat, while Laughing at the same time...

"YAY!" Nathan Screamed Like a Girl, and Brooke Laughed...

Nathan popped the Movie in, made some Popcorn and sat next to Brooke who cuddled up next to him and he wrapped his arm around her, The Movie was Over and they Both fell asleep durring it in eachothers arms on the couch... When there was a Knock at the door and someone Barging in, Freaking out...

"Nathan are you home, Brooke is missing we cant find her anywhere..." Lucas Yelled walking into the Living room seeing the two Lovebirds cuddled up asleep on the Couch "What The Hell?" Lucas asked Yelling, this time the two Jumped up and saw Lucas standing there...

"So Much for Lucas finding out" Nathan Mummbled for only Brooke to hear...

"Lucas! What are you doing here?" Brooke asked...

"I Should ask you the same thing? But before we get to that, do you Know what time it is?" Lucas asked...

"Ummm" Brooke said while Looking for the clock and when she saw it, the clock read 3:15 am "OMG!" Brooke said...

"Yes OMG! Is right! What the Hell are you doing Brooke?" Lucas asked Pissed...

"Does it Matter what im doing?" Brooke asked slightly annoyed at her Brother...

"Yeah actually it does!" Lucas said back...

"What I do, Is none of your Damn Business" Brooke said Pissed...

"Are you sleeping with him Brooke?" Lucas asked looking and Pointing at Nathan...

Brooke looked over at Nathan with an Apoligetic Smile...

"Dont Look at him, I asked you a question, Are you Sleeping with him?" Lucas asked getting angrier by the minute...

"Lucas stop Freaking out!" Nathan said...

"Dont talk to me!" Lucas said looking at him...

"Lucas, he's your Bestfriend" Brooke said...

"Was my Bestfriend" Lucas corrected, Nathan Looked down sadly...

"And why isnt he Now?" Brooke asked looking at Nathan...

"Because he's sleeping with my sister, or did you forget that last part?" Lucas asked...

"Lucas we are not sleeping together, well technically, we Slept together, But were not Having Sex!" Brooke Yelled...

"Lets go!" Lucas said...

"No!" Brooke said...

"Excuse me?" Lucas asked...

"Lucas I Love You! I Do, But you cant control my Life, you can not tell me who to date" Brooke said calming down...

"You cant date Nathan! Brooke, you just can't" Lucas said calming down to...

"Why Not?" Brooke asked...

"Because he'll hurt you" Lucas said and Nathans head shot up...

"I'll what?" Nathan asked shocked that his bestfriend of 8 years would say that...

"You'll Hurt her, like you do every other girl, You Screw them and then leave them" Lucas said "And my sister isn't gonna be one of them" Lucas finished...

"Lucas, I Like Brooke! I would never hurt her" Nathan said Sincerley, Brooke looked over at him and smiled...

"You said that about Haley to!" Lucas said...

"Haley Cheated on me with Chris Keller, or did you forget?" Nathan said Pissed now remembering what happened "And I loved her more than anything, Sure I got over her, but it Hurt, and I Like Brooke! And we'll be together no matter what you say" Nathan finished...

"Brooke Lets go!" Lucas said walking out...

"Nathan will drive me home" Brooke said...

"What? No He wont!" Lucas said...

"Yes he will Luke! I dont wanna be in a car with you tonight!" Brooke said...

"Fine! Be home in 20 Minutes" Lucas said while walking out the door and slamming it behind him...

Brooke walked over to Nathan and Hugged him tight...

"God Nathan! I Am so Sorry" Brooke apoligized...

"It's cool! You warned me anyways" Nathan smiled...

"Yeah" Brooke laughed...

Brooke wrapped her hands around Nathan face and Kissed him...

"Lets go!" Nathan said...

"Ok!" Brooke smiled...

They got in the car and Nathan dropped Brooke off about 10 Minutes later, she Kissed him and walked in the House to her room...

Spoilers:

What Happens when Tree Hill High finds out about Brooke and Nathan?

What Happens when Haley finds out?

Stay Tuned!


	5. Back At School

Chapter 5 -Back at School-

It's been Two days since that Little Fiasco at Nathans House, and now it was Monday, time to go back to school, ugh, Brooke has not talked to Nathan since that night, and the only reason for that is, She was scared of what Lucas might do if she had, But now it was Time for School and she didnt even care, she Just couldn't wait to see Nathan again...

"Brooke, You Decent?" Lucas asked from outside the door...

"Well if I wasnt, would that make me a Slut?" Brooke asked back annoyed and still slightly Pissed...

"Brooke! Come on, When are we gonna get over this?" Lucas asked Brooke...

"What are we playing Twenty questions here, Let me go first, Why wont you let me live my own Life?" Brooke Yelled...

"Maybe when you stop Dating all of my friends!" Lucas yelled walking into the room...

"Nathan was my friend to Lucas Davis!" Brooke yelled...

"So What! It doesnt mean you can date him" Lucas Yelled...

By now the two siblings were Yelling so loud, That probabley London could hear them...

"What in the Hell is going on in here?" Karen asked annoyed at the both of them yelling...

"Nothing mom!" Brooke said calming down and sitting on her bed...

"Why Lie to mom? Shes never lied to us before" Lucas smirked...

"Lucas! No..." Brooke was cut off by Lucas...

"Brooke is Dating that good for Nothing, Nathan Scott" Lucas blurted out...

"Good for Nothing? Lucas! I thought Nathan was your bestfriend?" Karen asked confused...

"Was! Being the operative word" Lucas said glaring at his sister who glared back...

"Well I think it's good that Brooke and Nathan are dating" Karen Smiled "He's a Good Boy" She finished...

"Thanks Mom!" Brooke smiled back glaring at Lucas...

"No! It isn't good, Mom, Nathan is my friend, Brooke cant just go around and date my friends... I dont Trust him" Lucas said not wanting to say the last part...

"Lucas Eugene Davis! Since when do we go around Not Trusting people, We give people the benefit of the doubt, I thought I raised you better than that" Karen said ashamed at Lucas...

"But Mom..." Karen cut Lucas off...

"No Buts! Now get Your butt to school, you're gonna be Late" Karen said walking out of the room...

"Stay away from him Brooke!" Lucas said walking out of the room...

Brooke sighed, and then Gathered her things together for another day at Tree Hill High, She got in her Car and Left... Once she arrived to School, she walked up to her Locker, Putting her things away, She felt an arm go around her waste, and when she turned to Look she saw Nathan standing there with a rose in his free hand...

"For you" Nathan said handing her the rose...

"Awww, Nathan it's Beautiful" Brooke said smelling it...

"Just like you" Nathan smiled, Kissing Brookes hand...

"Seriously though, Whats this for?" Brooke said Smiling...

"I feel bad for what Happened with You, Lucas and me" Nathan looked down...

"Nathan dont worry about it" Brooke took Nathans face with her Hands and Lifted his head up and Looked in his eyes... They were about to Kiss when the Intercom started and they were brought back to Reality...

"Today in the Gossip News, of will they and wont they, Well I totally think Maria and Jack will totally make out under the bleachers today at school. Sarah and Marcus will totally have sex by the end of the week, Christina and Josh are on the Breakup List and lets see, oh Yeah, Brooke Davis and Nathan Scott have Officially become a Couple! Surprise! Surprise! Captain of the Tree Hill Ravens Basketball Team and Captain of the Tree Hill Ravens Cheerleading Team, We all Knew it was Bound to Happen Sooner or Later, Most Popular Guy in School Dating the Most Popular Bitch in School" Erica Marsh the Gossip Columnist for the Tree Hill Daily Student News Paper said over the Intercom...

"How? When? What?" Was all Haley was able to get out while walking down the Hall with Peyton...

"Im with you, i didnt know they were gonna go Public with this" Peyton said shocked...

"What do you mean? You Knew they were Dating?" Haley asked...

"Well They werent when I talked to Brooke on Saturday, all they did was Kiss, Says Brooke, But I knew she Liked him..." Peyton said looking at a Pissed off Haley...

Haley and Peyton turned the corner to see Brooke Yelling at Erica Marsh and Nathan standing close by trying not to Laugh...

"I cant Believe you Erica" Brooke Yelled...

"Listen Brooke! I am..." Brooke cut Erica off...

"Editor of the Newspaper" Brooke mimicked Erica "That doesnt you give you any reason to snoop around into other peoples lives, Just because you dont have one" Brooke finished...

"Actually Brooke, It does," Erica smiled and walked away...

"And It's Cheerleading Squad, Not team" Brooke Yelled... "I cant believe that little Bitch went Negative" Brooke steamed...

"Brooke, Sweetie, Its alright" Nathan said smiling at her...

"Yeah!" Brooke smiled when she saw Peyton and Haley approaching "Oh hey, P. Sawyer, and Tutorgirl" Brooke smiled...

"Save it Brooke!" Haley said and stormed off the other way, Brooke looked at Nathan concerned...

"I'll go!" Nathan said running after Haley...

"Could this day get any worse?" Brooke asked to noone in particular...

"Brooke! Listen! I Know you wont wanna hear this from me, But you should have told Haley before she had to hear it from Erica Marsh the Super Bitch!" Peyton said...

"Yea... I Guess so! But whens it gonna get easier, Peyton?" Brooke asked sad...

"I Dont know, Brooke" Peyton said when the Bell rang she walked the other way to class and Brooke stood there alone...

"Haley! Wait up." Nathan Yelled...

"Why?" Haley Yelled back...

"Because I want to talk to you about this!" Nathan said Catching up to her and Grabbing her arm...

"Let go of me!" Haley said coldly... "Nathan, I cant talk to you about this, Not Now!" Haley said trying to walk away...

"Haley! I'm Sorry!" Nathan said which made Haley turn around...

"Sorry? Sorry for what Nathan?" Haley asked...

"Sorry that I hurt you, that we Hurt you" Nathan said Honestly...

"We? So It's true, you and Brooke are a we now?" Haley asked...

"Yes" Nathan Hesitated...

"Great!" Haley said turning around to leave...

"Haley..." Haley cut Nathan off...

"Are you in Love with her?" Haley asked Yelling...

"Hales.." Nathan started but was cut off by Haley again...

"Are you?" Haley asked...

Nathan looked Haley in the eyes and wasnt sure of what to say, she caught him off guard, That was the question, "Is Nathan in Love with Brooke?" He stood there Pondering the question...

Spoilers:

Is Nathan in Love with Brooke?

Is Brooke in Love with Nathan?"

Stay Tuned!


	6. I Love You to!

Chapter 6

Later that night, Brooke and Nathan Decided to go for a walk on the Beach, to Clear there Minds and to be together...

"Are you feeling alright tonight?" Nathan asked an Un-Easy Brooke...

"Yeah! Why?" Brooke asked...

"You Just seem kinda Out of it" Nathan laughed a little...

"Oh Nah, Just you know, dealing with Lucas" Brooke looked at her shoes...

"I Know it's been Hard for you, and I'm Sorry! But I dont regret one Minute of it" Nathan smiled "Do You?" He asked...

"No! Nathan Of Course not, I Love Spending Time with you, I Like you a lot" Brooke smiled...

"Well thats good to Know!" Nathan smiled...

Brooke laughed and sat in the sand, Nathan did the same and then they started Kissing, Brooke started to get into it, until Nathan Pulled away...

"You Know, I talked to Haley" Nathan said...

"Good way to ruin a Moment" Brooke giggled... "What did she say?" Brooke asked intruged as to why her Boyfriend pulled away to talk about his Ex...

"She asked me If I loved You" Nathan said Shyly and looked down...

"Really?" Brooke asked...

"Yeah! And I didnt know what to say" Nathan smiled...

"Oh" was all Brooke managed to say...

"But I do now, Brooke I love You" Nathan said softly into her ear and Brooke Looked him in the eyes, almost Shocked...

"Are you ok in there?" Nathan laughed nervously...

"What? Oh ummm Yeah, Did you just say you Loved me?" Brooke asked still very shocked...

"Yes" Nathan said Nervously...

"Noones ever said that to me before" Brooke said...

"What? Your mom or Lucas hasnt..." Brooke cut Nathan off...

"They are the only two People who have said they Love me, But Noone else has" Brooke said with tears forming...

"I'm Sorry Brooke" Nathan said Sincerley...

Brooke Looked him in the eyes, and Moved her head slowly towards his, and there Lips collided like a Car Accident and then Brooke pulled away...

"I Love You to" Brooke whispered into his ears...

Nathan smiled and grabbed the back of her head Softly and pulled her into a Wave Stopping, Fireworks Kiss...

Later that night, Brooke arrived home after Nathan dropped her off, she walked to her Bedroom door that led to the outside and walked in and then the Lights turned on...

"Where the Hell have you been?" Lucas yelled...

"Ok mom" Brooke mocked Lucas...

"Im Serious Brooke! Where were you?" Lucas asked again softer...

"I was out, Not that it's any of your Business" Brooke said sitting on her Chair taking her shoes off...

"Who were you with?" Lucas asked...

"Nathan!" Brooke smiled...

"Thats Great Brooke! Dont you ever Listen to a word I say?" Lucas asked...

"Oh I'm Sorry, What was that?" Brooke giggled...

"Fine, Make jokes, But just remember that when this all comes crashing down, Im the only Person who will be there for you" Lucas said starting to walk out the door...

"He Loves me!" Brooke said which made Lucas stop dead in his Tracks...

"Really?" Lucas asked and Brooke nodded...

"Yes Lucas, You can believe it or not, But he Loves me and I Love Him" Brooke said...

"Brooke, Come on, You cant Honestly Love this Guy" Lucas said...

"Yes I can and I do" Brooke smiled...

"Brooke! Your just gonna get your Heartbroken..." Lucas said...

"He wont hurt me, Lucas" Brooke said...

"You dont know that! Just by him saying he Loves you, can turn out bad" Lucas said sitting next to Brooke on her Bed...

"Look Luke! I Know you're mad at Nathan and probabley Me, But seriously cant you just be happy for me?" Brooke asked...

"Brooke, you're my Sister and my Favorite person in the Whole world, I could never be Mad at you" Lucas smiled...

"Ok! But your not Happy for me" Brooke said sad...

"Brooke, Im trying to Protect you" Lucas said...

"Well Im Sorry Lucas, but I am 16 years old, I can Protect myself, and Besides your not Dad" Brooke said...

"Your right! Im not Dad, I didnt walk out on my Family..." Lucas said with Tears coming down...

"Lucas, I'm Sorry" Brooke said giving Lucas a Hug...

"Brooke! I'm sorry to, I just dont want you to get Hurt" Lucas said...

"I Know!" Brooke smiled...

"Im gonna go for a walk" Lucas said...

"Do you want some company?" Brooke asked sweetly...

"Nah! but thanks" Lucas smiled walking out the door...

Lucas was walking around town in a Blurr until he stopped in front of a House, he decided to Knock...

"Just a sec" A Person said from in the House...

Just then the person opened the door...

"Luke" Nathan said Surprised...

"Hey! Can I Come in?" Lucas asked...

"Yeah, Of Course" Nathan smiled...

"Can I get ya something?" Nathan asked...

"Pepsi, if ya have one" Lucas said taking a seat on the couch...

"Yep" Nathan said handing him one...

"Thanks" Lucas said...

"So whats up?" Nathan asked...

"I Just wanted to talk" Lucas said...

"Ok, About what?" Nathan asked nervously...

"About why you didnt tell me about Brooke" Lucas said...

"Luke, Man..." Lucas cut him off...

"The Truth this time Nate" Lucas said...

"I Didnt tell you about Brooke, because shes your sister and your my Bestfriend. I Didnt want anything to ruin that" Nathan said...

"Fair enough" Lucas said "Do you Love here?" Lucas asked...

"Yeah I do" Nathan said...

"Ok! Nate! Were Cool! But if you even once hurt my sister, I will Hurt you Nate, and thats a Promise" Lucas said...

"Fair Enough" Nathan Laughed nervously... "But I promise you Luke, I will Never Ever Hurt Brooke! I Love Her too much!" Nathan Smiled...

"Good!" Lucas laughed... "So wanna Play some PS2?" Lucas asked...

"Always Man, Always" Nathan smiled...


	7. Does he Like me?

Chapter 7

Brooke was Laying on her Bed reading her "In Touch" Magazine, when she heard a Knock on her Outside Bedroom Door...

"It's Open" Brooke said sitting up on her bed When to her Surprise Haley walked in...

"Hey Brooke!" Haley said in her Normal Sweet Voice...

"Haley, Hi" Brooke said not in her Normal Cheery Voice but in a Nervous one...

Haley sat down on Brookes "Cosmetic Chair" As she calls it, Because it's where she does her Makeup...

"What's goin' on?" Brooke asked...

"I Just wanted to talk to you About some stuff" Haley smiled...

"Nathan stuff?" Brooke asked...

"Yeah" Haley looked down...

"Listen Haley! I'm sorry for the way we Ambushed you with this, well we really didnt but Erica did, anyways so Not the Point, I'm Really Sorry Hales" Brooke said Honestly...

"Look Brooke! I didnt come here to Pick a fight with you, I Just wish you would have told me, so that way I didnt have to hear it from that little Twit Erica" Haley let out a Little Laugh...

"Yeah! Look Hales! I Never meant for this to Happen, you have to believe me! I Never Meant to Hurt you, Your my Bestfriend Hales, you, Peyton and Luke are all I have" Brooke teared up...

"You have Nathan now to" Haley Smiled...

"Yeah, I Do" Brooke giggled...

"Brooke, I Know you never meant for this to happen, and It's not Like I was Married to the Guy or anything" Haley laughed "I'm Happy for you Brooke!" Haley said sincerly...

"Thanks Haley" Brooke smiled...

"And Plus, I Kinda have my eye on Someone Else" Haley giggled...

"Oh My Gosh, Do I Know Him?" Brooke asked excited...

"I Think you do, No wait I Know you do" Haley Blushed...

"Please dont say It's Tim, Please dont say it's Tim" Brooke Begged...

"God No, What do you think I am a Circus Freak, If I need someone to Jump through Firey Hoops, Then Maybe I'll consider Tim, But Until then, NO" Haley Laughed which also Made Brooke Laugh...

"So then Who is it?" Brooke asked eager...

"He has the same Lastname as you" Haley smiled...

"LUCAS! Oh My Gosh, You have a thing for my Brother?" Brooke yelled,

"Shhhh, Dont advertise" Haley whispered...

"Sorry" Brooke Giggled...

"So what do you think?" Haley asked...

"What do you mean what do I think?" Brooke asked back...

"What I Mean is, Do you think he Likes me?" Haley asked...

"To tell you the truth No" Brooke said and Haley Looked disapointed "But he will" Brooke smiled...

"What do you mean?" Haley asked...

"Well I Didnt mean he doesnt Like you, because he does as a Friend, But he is not looking for a Girlfriend right Now, But we can easily Change that" Brooke winked...

"Really?" Haley asked...

"Totally, I Mean Look at you Tutorgirl, you are Bitchen Hott, But were gonna make you a tad bit Hotter" Brooke laughed...

"Thanks, I Think" Haley laughed..

Later that Night Brooke dressed Haley up in one of her Sexy Outfits and Put some Makeup on her and they waited until Lucas got home...

There was a Knock on Brookes Bedroom door

"Come on in" Brooke said...

"Hey, Wheres mom?" Lucas asked walking in the room Oblivious to Haley sitting in a chair reading a Magazine...

"At the Cafe" Brooke smiled...

"Ok!" Lucas said and then turned to go out the door when he spotted her...

"Haley" Lucas said shocked...

"Oh hey Luke!" Haley smiled...

"Ummm... Hey" Lucas stammered...

"I'll be right back" Brooke laughed and walked out of the room...

"How are you?" Haley asked...

"Im good and yourself?" Lucas said...

"Pretty Good" Haley said...

"Looks like it" Luke smiled...

"Excuse me?" Haley asked...

"Nevermind" Luke said embarassed.. "Wow Hales you look Gorgous" Lucas said Amazed at her Beauty...

"Thank You!" Haley smiled...

"So are you staying the Night?" Lucas asked, hoping she'd say Yes...

"Yes I am" Haley said...

"Good" Lucas smiled...

"What?" Haley asked...

"I Mean thats cool" Lucas said...

"Hey Luke, I Just got off the phone with Mom, Her and Andy got a hotel room for the Night, Im going over to Nathan's if thats ok with you" Brooke said...

"Yeah, thats fine, but what about Haley, I Mean you did invite her to stay the night right?" Lucas asked...

"Oh yeah! Umm... I dont have to go..." Haley cut her off...

"Go, It's alright, I'll keep Lucas company, I Mean if thats alright with you Luke?" Haley asked...

"Hell Yes, I mean that's cool" Lucas Blushed...

"Alright so I'm out of here, Have fun" Brooke winked to Haley...

"You to" Haley winked back...

Brooke left and Haley and Luke decided to sit in Lukes room and Talk...

"So you can sleep in Brookes room" Lucas suggested...

"Sounds good" Haley smiled...

"Hales, I gotta say, this has been the best Night of my Life" Lucas smiled...

"same here" Haley smiled...

"So can I ask you something?" Lucas asked...

"Shoot" Haley said...

"You didnt seem to Care that Brooke was going over to Nathans House tonight" Lucas said...

"It's weird! But They are dating, and Plus I Like someone else" Haley Blushed...

"Really anyone I Know?" Lucas asked Moving his head closer to Haleys head...

"Maybe" Haley said Moving closer...

"Well whoever he is, He's a Lucky, Lucky guy" Lucas said Moving closer...

"You think so?" Haley asked Moving Closer...

"MmmHmm" Lucas said Closing his eyes as Haley did the same...

They finally reached the starting Point of there Lips and they Colided, they Kissed for the first time, and they were Ripping eachothers clothes off when it Hit Haley they were about to have Sex, Haleys eyes Darted Wide open and she Backed off...

"Haley! Whats the Matter?" Lucas asked concerned...

"Lucas I Know your the Most Popular guy In school and Im just a Tutor, but..." Lucas cut Haley off...

"Hales, your Not just a Tutor, your a Cheerleader, which also Makes you Popular..." Lucas smiled...

"ok, But I still cant sleep with you, I gotta go" Haley said Grabbing her things and running out the door...

Nathan and Brooke were asleep, when Brooke heard the doorbell...

"What the Hell?" Brooke said to noone in Paticular...

"I'll get it" Nathan said...

"NO Baby, go back to sleep, I'll go get it" Brooke said Putting Nathans robe on...

"It could be a Burgler though, so Maybe I should get it" Nathan said...

"Baby, your so sweet, wanting to Protect me and All, But Hoenstly, If it were a Burgler, do you think he'd want to give us a wake up call before attacking us?" Brooke asked...

"Good Point" Nathan said falling back to sleep...

"I'll be right back" Brooke said walking out of the room...

She got to the door and opened it...

"Haley" Brooke said shocked...

"Hey, I'm sorry to come this late but I Need to talk to you" Haley said...

"Ok, Come sit down" Brooke said...

"Babe, are you coming back to..." Nathan stopped Mid sentance when he saw Haley "Hey Hales" Nathan said Shocked...

"Hey Nate!" Haley smiled...

"Nate, Can you put on a some coffee?" Brooke asked...

"Sure" Nathan smiled and went to the Kitchen...

"Ok So what Happened?" Brooke asked Haley...

"Well we were having a Great time, everything was going good, and then He Kissed me" Haley said...

"And thats when you Bailed..."Brooke said...

"Yeah in the Middle of ripping eachothers Clothes off I Bailed" Haley looked down...

"WHAT?" Brooke screamed in Shock...

"Yeah" Haley let out a little Laugh...

"Ok so why'd you Bail?" Brooke asked Confused...

"Because, I've only been with one person..." Haley stopped Mid-stentance and Nathan coughed...

"What's wrong Babe?" Brooke asked Nathan...

"Oh, ummm, Nothing, Coffees done, Im going back to bed" Nathan said and Brooke nodded...

"Ok, So back to you, You've only had sex Once? Wait, Hales, I've known you My entire life, who did you sleep with?" Brooke asked...

"That is ummm so Not Important" Haley laughed nervously...

"Oh my god, you slept with Nathan" Brooke said shocked...

"Yeah, Look Brooke! I Know you and Nathan are together Now, and I Respect that, But I did date him for 9 Months" Haley said Matter-Of-Factly

"Yeah I Know" Brooke smiled...

"I Like Lucas a lot Brooke, I Really think I screwed it up" Haley said sadly...

"Haley it will be alright, Ok?" Brooke said concerned as Haley Nodded...

"Brooke! Can I Ask you kind of a Personal Question? You dont have to answer or anything" Haley asked...

"Yeah of course" Brooke smiled...

"Are you and Nathan sleeping together?" Haley asked in kind of a whispering tone...

"Oh um, No, Well Yes, we are sleeping together, But we have not had sex yet" Brooke said...

"Then why are you here?" Haley asked confused...

"When I'm with Nathan I feel safe, I Dont need to Have sex with Nathan to be with him, I Just feel safe when he's holding me" Brooke smiled, clueless that Nathan heard every word she just said, He smiled and walked back into his room and got into bed Smiling...

"Thats kinda romantice" Haley smiled... "Well Im gonna go, I'll see ya Later" Haley wave as she walked out the door...

Brooke walked back into the Bedroom Layed down on the bed and Nathan wrapped his arms around her and Whispered "I Love You" In her ears...


	8. I'm Sorry

Chapter 8- I'm Sorry

Its been 2 weeks and Haley and Lucas are Avoiding eachother, well not really Lucas but Haley is, Nathan and Brooke have never been More in Love...

It was now time for Basketball and Cheerleader Practice...

"Brooke! Come on! Were going to be late for Practice" Nathan whined when he stepped out of the Janitors Closet...

"Sorry!" Brooke said as she grabbed Nathans hand and ran to the Gym...

When they reached the Gym everyones head shot up and Looked at the two Teens and there Frazzled Hair and Laughed even Coach Whitey...

"Sorry Im Late Girls" Brooke Apoligized...

"Thats ok! But you Missed a spot" Haley laughed as she whiped Lipstick off Brookes Cheek...

"Thanks" Brooke said Slightly Embarassed...

"Hey Guys!" Nathan said as he approached the team...

"How's my sister?" Lucas laughed...

"Educational!" Nathan Laughed looking at Brooke...

"Yuck! Thats just to much information for me" Lucas said with a Disgusted look on his face...

"You asked" Nathan laughed...

The basketball team was Un-defeated, They won there first game of the Playoffs, and when the game was done they all headed to Nathans for a Post Game Party...

"Hey Baby!" Brooke said approaching Nathan and some of the Guys including her Brother and Kissing Nathan...

"You finally Made it!" Nathan said as he kissed her Forhead...

"Look Luke! Mom is going on Vacation with Andy tonight, so I'll be staying here" Brooke said as Nathan looked at Lucas...

"Alright!" Lucas sad..."So Im gonna go find Haley" Lucas finished and the rest Nodded...

Lucas looked around and spotted her sitting on the couch with a Beer in her hand...

"Drinking?" Lucas asked...

"Oh ummm No! I Just didnt want to look un-cool" Haley laughed...

"So the other day at my house" Haley cut him off...

"Lucas Im so sorry about that" Haley said...

"It's alright! I was a little confused but Brooke told me everything" Lucas smiled...

"Oh Ok" Haley smiled to...

"So do you wanna dance?" Lucas asked Haley...

"Sure" Haley smiled and set her Beer down and walked with Lucas to the dance floor...

The party was going really good and then it was close to 2 am and everyone left except Nathan and Brooke...

"So Baby! you coming to bed?" Brooke asked...

"Yep!" Nathan said as he closed the bedroom door and turned off the Lights...

"Goodnight!" Brooke said Kissing Nathan...

"Thats it?" Nathan asked...

"What?" Brooke asked...

"Goodnight! I mean arent we ever going to..." Brooke cut him off...

"Yes! I mean! I'm just not ready yet" Brooke smiled...

"You're never ready Brooke, thats the thing" Nathan said Loudly...

"Nathan! I'm sorry, But I am not Haley, Im not just going to sleep with you and then..." Nathan cut her off...

"No but you'll sleep with every other guy in town" Nathan said snottily...

"That was Harsh!" Brooke said getting out of bed...

"Brooke! Im sorry.." Nathan apoligized...

"Theres a difference between you and every other guy in town" Brooke Said getting Madder by the second...

"And whats that?" Nathan asked...

"I Didnt Love them, I Love you, So it didnt matter to me if I slept with them and then they never talked to me again, But with you it does matter to me" Brooke said crying...

"I Cant believe you would even think that if we had sex, I would never talk to you again! God Brooke, you dont know me at all" Nathan said Pissed...

"Maybe I Dont" Brooke screamed...

"I Guess not" Nathan said...

"So where does that leave us?" Brooke asked with tears streaming down her face...

"I Guess it doesnt" Nathan said...

"So what it's over?" Brooke asked...

"Yeah" Nathan said...

"Fine!" Brooke said crying and grabbing her stuff...

"I'm sorry Brooke!" Nathan said sincerley...

"Yeah! Im sorry to, That I wasted my time with a guy who cant even wait to have sex until his girlfriend is ready" Brooke said and then Jolted out the door with her clothes Crying...

Nathan layed back on his bed with tears streaming out of his eyes trying to figure out how two Minutes ago his Life was Perfect and he had everything he ever wanted and then his whole world Came crashing down on him, just because he was being Selfish...

Brooke ran all the way home, and ran into her Bedroom and slammed her door, and Threw a Photograph of her and Nathan at the wall, and It Broke, and Lucas came running in and saw Brooke on the ground Crying...

"Brooke! What Happened?" Lucas asked kneeling down next to her...

"It's Over" Brooke cried...

"What is? Brooke talk to me, What Happened?" Lucas asked...

"Nathan just Broke up with me" Brooke cried...

"Brooke! I'm so sorry" Lucas said hugging his sister and getting Mad at Nathan...

"I dont want to talk about it right now" Brooke said standing up...

"Ok, Well do you need anything?" Lucas asked...

"No" Brooke said still crying...

"Ok! Do you want me to stay with you?" Lucas asked...

"No Im ok, Thanks Lucas" Brooke Forced a Smile...

"No Problem Sis!" Lucas smiled back

Lucas walked out of Brookes room feeling really bad for her, and Brooke curled up in her Bed and Cried...

The Next day Brooke showed up at School feeling Miserably and Crappy, she didnt get much sleep Lastnight and she really didnt want to deal with Nathan, She walked straight to her Locker and Opened it, and saw a Picture of her and Nathan Kissing at the Beach and then one right Next to that one of her and Nathan cuddling up to eachother on the Beach, She had almost forgot what it felt like to be Happy, even though it's only been one day she felt like she was never going to be Happy again...

"Hey Brooke!" Peyton said walking up to her with Jake...

"Oh Hey Peyt, Jake" Brooke said forcing another Smile...

"Hey!" Jake said...

"We heard about you and Nathan" Peyton said...

"Today in the Gossip News of Will they and Wont they, Well Lucas Davis and Haley James have Now Hooked up, Natalie and Josh finally had sex, and Nathan Scott and Brooke Davis made the Breakup List, Who thought this Couple would Breakup, Certainly not me, But they did, and it was all because Brooke Davis wouldnt Put out, Poor Nathan Having to go 3 Months without, Know wonder they Broke up" Erica Marsh said over the Intercom...

"I'll Kill Him" Lucas said walking down the Hall with Tim Smith...

"Thats Harsh" Haley said to Lucas...

"What?" Lucas asked...

"Nathan Breaking up with Brooke because she wouldnt have sex with him" Haley explained...

"He's Dead" Lucas said through gritted teeth...

"Brooke!" Nathan said walking up to her...

"Get the Hell away from me!" Brooke screamed and everyone in the Hall turned to watch the fight...

"Brooke let me explain" Nathan said...

"Explain what? That you told everyone in school we Broke up because your an Ass, Let alone you told that Little Bitch Erica Marsh" Brooke screamed...

"I didnt tell her" Nathan screamed back...

"Well that doesnt really matter Nathan, because Now the whole school Knows your an Ass, and I get my reputation Back, so thank you" Brooke slammed her Locker and walked away...

"Nathan!" Lucas said walking up to him...

"Look Luke! this isnt a good time" Nathan said as Lucas pushed him into the Lockers..."What the Hell Man" Nathan Yelled...

"Did you break up with Brooke because she wouldnt sleep with you?" Lucas asked Pissed...

"Lucas, thats not why, I mean, Ok it is! I'm an Ass, Brooke made that pretty clear to me just two Minutes ago" Nathan said just as Lucas punched him in the face...

"I told you, you were going to hurt her, I Know how you work, Stay the Hell away from my Sister" Lucas said as he walked away, and Nathan Grabbed his Jaw, Haley looked at him disgustedly...

"Hales!" Nathan said...

"How could you Nate? God Brooke Loved you! I Dont even know you anymore, let alone want to know you" Haley said walking away...

The day was Long for Brooke she just wanted to get Home and crawl into bed, and then the final Bell rang so she got her Wish, she was walking out to her Car when she saw Nathan standing by it...

"What part of Stay the Hell away from me do you not understand?" Brooke asked Clearly Pissed...

"Brooke look I'm Sorry!" Nathan apoligized...

"You've been saying that a lot latley, maybe I should forgive You, but then again It could be a Lie, that seems to be your Specialty" Brooke said getting her Keys out of her Purse...

"I never once Lied to you Brooke!" Nathan said...

"Well you told me you wanted to be with me forever and that you Loved me, Clearly that was a Lie, because if it wasnt then we would still be together" Brooke said opening her Car door...

"Brooke I do Love You" Nathan said...

"That almost seemed Real, but then again so didnt you, Now if you dont mind, I'm Leavin" Brooke said getting in her car and Driving away leaving Nathan standing there...

Brooke drove home and then decided she didnt want to see anyone so she drove to the Beach, and went and sat on the Sand...

"I thought I'd find you here" Lucas said walking up to her...

"Sorry! I Just didnt want to go home" Brooke said...

"I Understand" Lucas said sitting down next to her... "So why didnt you tell me?" Lucas asked...

"Because I felt stupid" Brooke laughed a little...

"Why?" Lucas asked...

"Because he dumped me for not doing what I Normally would have done in that situation" Brooke said with tears filling her eyes...

"Brooke, you are not a Slut" Lucas said Honestly...

"Yes I am, Lucas! I Sleep with Guys thats what I do" Brooke said...

"Then why not Nathan?" Lucas asked...

"Because I Love him, I've never been in Love before and It scared me" Brooke said...

"Did you tell Nathan that?" Lucas asked...

"Yes and he called me a slut" Brooke said with the tears streaming...

"Im Sorry Brooke" Lucas said Putting his arm around her shoulders...

"Me to" Brooke said putting her head on his shoulders...

There it is!

Spoilers:

Nathan And Brooke talk...

Will she Take him Back?


	9. A Girls Day out!

**Thanks you guys for all of the Great Reviews, You Guys seriously are Amazing, I Love You all, And I Hope you Keep Reading...**

Chapter 9 -A Girls day out-

Brooke sat in her Room Wondering what had Happened, It had been 2 days since the Horrible Breakup, and she didnt know what to do... Brooke Refuses to talk to Nathan And when he Comes within 3 feet of her she walks the other way, she cant deal with this right Now, He told her He Loved her, Was that all Just a Lie? She sure hoped Not...

_**Flashback-**_

_**"You Know, I talked to Haley" Nathan said...**_

_**"Good way to ruin a Moment" Brooke giggled... "What did she say?" Brooke asked intruged as to why her Boyfriend pulled away to talk about his Ex...**_

_**"She asked me If I loved You" Nathan said Shyly and looked down...**_

_**"Really?" Brooke asked...**_

_**"Yeah! And I didnt know what to say" Nathan smiled...**_

_**"Oh" was all Brooke managed to say...**_

_**"But I do now, Brooke I love You" Nathan said softly into her ear and Brooke Looked him in the eyes, almost Shocked...**_

_**"Are you ok in there?" Nathan laughed nervously...**_

_**"What? Oh ummm Yeah, Did you just say you Loved me?" Brooke asked still very shocked...**_

_**"Yes" Nathan said Nervously...**_

_**"Noones ever said that to me before" Brooke said...**_

_**"What? Your mom or Lucas hasn't..." Brooke cut Nathan off...**_

_**"They are the only two People who have said they Love me, But Noone else has" Brooke said with tears forming...**_

_**"I'm Sorry Brooke" Nathan said Sincerley...**_

_**Brooke Looked him in the eyes, and Moved her head slowly towards his, and there Lips collided like a Car Accident and then Brooke pulled away...**_

_**"I Love You to" Brooke whispered into his ears...**_

_**Nathan smiled and grabbed the back of her head Softly and pulled her into a Wave Stopping, Fireworks Kiss...**_

_**End oif Flashback-**_

Brooke didnt know what to do anymore, she was so Scared and so Alone, She had Loved Nathan more than Anything, she has never been In Love before which means she has never had a Broken Heart before, Well she is Brooke Davis, but she is also Human, All Of a Sudden there came a Knock from her Bedroom Door...

"Come in" Brooke said sitting up...

Haley and Peyton walked through the doors smiling at her...

"Hey Brooke!" Peyton said...

"Hey Tigger!" Haley said...

"Hey P. Sawyer, Tutorgirl!" Brooke smiled... "What are you guys doing here?" Brooke asked...

"Well we thought about Having a Girls day Out, But then we realized we were Missing someone" Peyton smiled raising her Eyebrows...

"Oh you guys that sounds Great, but I'm not in the Mood" Brooke said...

"Nope, Sorry but we wont take No for an Answer, right Peyt?" Haley said giggling...

"Thats Right, Come on B. Davis, get your skinny little White ass up, and Come shopping with us" Peyton laughed...

"Alright, Alright, I'll Go" Brooke said slipping on her shoes...

Peyton and Haley got into Peytons car And Brooke got into her Beetle and followed them to American Eagle, one of Brookes Favorite stores...

"Look at this shirt, it's so cute" Haley Giggled...

"Tutorgirl, that Shirt is Bitchen, and Lucas will Love it" Brooke Giggled...

"You think?" Haley asked Self-conciously...

"Yes" Brooke laughed...

"How are things with Lucas?" Peyton Asked hitting Haley in the Hip...

"Good! Things are Good" Haley smiled at the thought of Lucas...

"I'll Bet!" Peyton said...

"You dated Lucas didnt you Peyt?" Brooke asked...

"Yeah for like 2 Months, Nothing Serious, except a Lot of Sex" Peyton Laughed...

"God that is disgusting, I forgot why I hated shopping with you Guys, Yuck" Brooke said Making a disgusted Face...

"You slept Together?" Haley asked Curious...

"Yep" Peyton said...

"Can we Please not say the word Sex and My brother in the same sentence? That'd be great, Thanks" Brooke said...

"Sorry, Miss Dopey Pants" Haley said Hugging Brooke, Also Not wanting to hear about Peyton having sex with Her New Boyfriend...

"Nah It's Ok! You Guys this is Great, But I'm tired, I'm going to go Home ok?" Brooke said...

"Brooke.." Peyton started...

"I'm Ok, Really, Just Tired" Brooke smiled...

"Ok!" Haley and Peyton both said as Brooke said...

Brooke walked out of the Store and ran into Nathan...

"Nathan!" Brooke said Shocked that he was standing in front of her...

"Hey Brooke!" Nathan said Nervously...

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asked...

"Going Shopping" Nathan said as if it were Normal for him to shop at American Eagle...

"Oh, Right" Brooke said...

"What are you doing here?" Nathan asked...

"Peyton and Haley took me on this whole Girls day out thing, But I didnt feel like Shopping so I decided to Leave" Brooke explained...

"Brooke Davis not Wanting to Shop, I Must be going Crazy" Nathan Laughed...

"There's a Lot more to me than Shopping Nathan" Brooke snapped...

"Oh I'm Sorry, I forgot, Sex with Strangers" Nathan Snapped Back...

"Screw you Nathan, and While you're at it Go To Hell" Brooke Yelled walking away...

"Brooke, Wait, I'm Sorry!" Nathan yelled after her...

Brooke turned around...

"Kind of a Broken Record Latley, don't Ya think?" Brooke asked...

"Look, I Know you're Pissed at me and you have every Reason to be, But I Never wanted us to End like that" Nathan said...

"Oh, But you did want us to end?" Brooke asked In Confusion...

"I didnt mean that" Nathan said...

"Then what did you mean Nathan?" Brooke asked...

"I...I...I Dont Know" Nathan Stammered...

"Well I've got better things to do then Stand here at Yell at you" Brooke said as she walked away...

"Brooke! I Do Love You!" Nathan said Which caused Brooke to turn around...

"Gotta Funny way of Showing it" And with that Brooke got in her Car and Drove Home...


	10. Babies & Boys!

Chapter 11- Babies and Boys!

It's been Two Weeks since the Whols Mall Fiasco With Nathan Happened... Brooke was Busy With the Cheerleading and Trying to Get her Mind off Nathan, and Nathan was Busy With Basketball and Trying to get His mind off Brooke... Haley and Lucas decided to take there Relationship to the Next Level... SEX! Peyton and Jake have been to Busy with their Own Lives to be Worrying about anyone Else...

Peyton was sitting in her Room Buy herself looking at her Calendar and then it hit her...

"OMG! Im Late" She said to noone...

Peyton ran to Pick up the Phone and Dial Brooke...

"Hello?" Brooke said on the other end...

"Brooke! I Need you" Peyton Demanded...

"Ok, Calm Down Peyt! Whats Wrong?" Brooke asked...

"I'm Late" Peyton Blurted out...

"Ok Late for what?" Brooke asked...

"The School Dance, Brooke! Im Late! Like Late" Peyton said Trying to get it through Brookes Head...

"OMG! Peyton Elisabeth Sawyer! Are you telling me that Jake Knocked you up?" Brooke Screamed...

"Well I dont know for Sure! All I Know, is I was sitting her looking at my Calendar and it says I'm 2 weeks Late! Brooke I need Help" Peyton Started Crying...

"OK! Meet me at the Hospital" Brooke said and then Hung up...

Brooke ran out to her Car, Grabbed her Keys out of her Purse and Drove straight to the Hospital where she found Peyton in the waiting Room...

"Peyton!" Brooke Yelled running up to her and Hugging her...

"God Brooke! I'm So Scared!" Peyton said starting to Cry again...

"It's ok Peyt! I'm here for you! Does Jake Know?" Brooke asked...

"No! I Umm Didnt tell him Yet" Peyton said...

"Peyton, He needs to Know!" Brooke said...

"I Know! I'll tell him when I find out" Peyton said...

"Peyton Sawyer" The Nurse called...

"Which is Now" Brooke said...

Brooke and Peyton walked into the Back Room... Peyton Changed into a Gown so they could Examine her, The did an Ultra Sound, and then Nurse said she's be back in 5 minutes with the Results...

"Peyton!" The Nurse said walking into the Room...

"Yes" Peyton said Shaking and Brooke took her Hand...

"I HAve the Results of your Ultra Sound Back, And it Looks to me, You're Pregnant" The Nurse smiled...

"Oh God" Peyton Cried...

"Are you Sure?" Brooke asked...

"Yes! I Am Positive!" The Nurse said...

"Ok!" Brooke said...

10 Minutes Later Brooke and Peyton walked outside of the Hospital and to there seperate Cars...

"If theres anything I can do for you! Let me know ok?" Brooke said giving her friend one last hug...

"I Will! Thanks Brooke" Peyton said...

Brooke got in her Car and was going to Drive home but then decided to Drive over to Nathans...

"Coming!" Nathan Yelled...

"Brooke!" Nathan said Surprised...

"Do you Love me?" Brooke Blurted out...

"You Know I do" Nathan said...

"Ok! Do you Love me enough to get me Pregnant?" Brooke asked...

"What?" Nathan asked Shocked...

"Because thats what Happens when you Have Sex" Brooke said...

"Brooke! Where is this coming from?" Nathan asked totally confused...

"I Just got back from the doctors Office, Peytons Pregnant" Brooke said...

"Peyton is Pregnant?" Nathan asked in shcok...

"Yes, Jake Knocked her up, and do you wanna Know How? Well I'll Tell ya, Because they Had Sex" Brooke said Annoyed...

"Brooke! That wont Happen with us" Nathan said...

"Thats what Peyton and Jake said, Nathan Look! When you have Sex, There are Consequences, and I dont wanna Lose you from that" Brooke said...

"Brooke! You're not going to Lose me, Lose me? Did you say Lose Me? Does that mean?" Nathan asked confused...

"Nathan! I Love you! And I wanna be with you! I Just dont wanna have Sex Yet!" Brooke said...

"Ok! So no Sex" Nathan smiled...

"Nathan there is noway you can be cool with this, Because Peyton and Jake are Having Sex, and a Baby, and Lucas and Haley are Having Sex, We will be the only 2 that arent" Brooke said...

"As Long as I'm With you, Nothing else Matters! Brooke I didnt wanna have sex because are friends were, I Just wanted to be with you!" Nathan said...

"Well can you wait on the Sex Part?" Brooke asked...

"Definitly" Nathan smiled...

Brooke Smiled Back and Nathan Lifted her off the Ground like he was Batman or Something and Kissed her...

They are Now Back together!

Stay Tuned!

Hope you Liked it!


End file.
